


War of the Damned — The Walking Dead

by jaysa



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaysa/pseuds/jaysa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the Governor's attack on the prison, Daryl and Beth are separated from the group. What will become of them? Who will they reunite with? And where the hell are they gonna' find another place as secure as the prison was? (A continuation of the midseason finale).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Escape From Prison

**Author's Note:**

> Daryl and Beth's story doesn't follow the season 4 finale to a T but I hope you guys like it anyway! :)

** 1\. ESCAPE FROM PRISON **

 

 

**| DARYL |**

 

 

 

**"Daryl!"**

 

I look up ta see Beth standin' there covered in blood and her hair disheveled with mud and dirt. "You bit Blondie?" I ask, slinging my bow over my shoulder and walking toward her. She shook her head, fear in her big blue eyes. It tore me ta admit it but seeing her frightened an' afraid put me more on edge than I knew it should've. "I need a damn smoke!"

 

Fuckin' control yourself Daryl, I think, the girls fuckin' scared enough not in need of your fuckin' rantin'. Then I remember it ain't nothin' she ain't heard before. And we live in a world that's harsher than fuckin' words. This world 'as changed her with walkers an' the people like the Governor. Right now she looks nothing like the sweet, little innocent girl she likes ta think she is. No, she looks all rough and rugged, like she'd just taken out a few walkers with her bare hands and spilled their guts all over herself. I pull the girl ta me, checking her over. The ol' man had made me promise him ta protect Beth with my life — as if huntin' an' supply runs weren't enough. Still, I never renege promises I'd made. 

 

Her exposed skin is clear of everything but dirt and she doesn't complain when I check her back. She understands. Coming around again I look at her face. She looks ghostly pale, almost sickly. There's tear streaks down her cheeks and suddenly she breaks down inta' a sob. "I can't find Judy anywhere! I left her with Lizzie and the other children and everyone is gone and I dunno' where the hell she is Daryl!"

 

Damn that's the first I'd heard 'er cuss before. I pull her ta my chest, telling her that Judy will be fine, that she must've left with Tyreese or Maggie and Glenn, or even Carl. Truth was, I didn't know if I believed my own words.

 

"You don't understand Daryl. I found her seat...it was drenched in blood!"

 

Beth's sobbing continued and I felt like a fuckin' truck had jus' hit me. It was like Sophia all over again. I hated what Beth was implyin' — I hated that she wanted me ta believe Judith was dead before we'd even begun looking for her. It fuckin' disgusted me.

 

I scan the surroundin' forests, letting Beth wrap her arms around my waist and drain her tears. We all need this at least once in this shithole-of-a-world. Then I remember'd she had another person ta mourn too. Hershel. I didn't know what ta say, never dealt with losing a parent. I was too young ta remember my mother, and shamelessly I was glad when my father died. And then there was Merle...

 

Merle was a tough son o' bitch, he was my best-friend when he wasn't being a prick. But Hershel, that father-daughter relationship would never heal. I try and think of something ta say. Came up with nothin'. Typical. I ain't much of a words man. Never 'ave been. 

 

Beth squeezes me tight before steppin' away, wipin' her cheeks. Her eyes are puffy and red. Not her best look and it pisses me off. Fuckin' Governor! I want ta put a arrow through his heart for what he'd done ta Beth and ta Hershel and ta our prison. It'd gone up in flames after that tank incident and crumbled ta the ground like dust in the wind. Why couldn't he just fuck off and live his fuckin' life and leave us in peace. I hope the asshole is dead because if not...I will stop at nothing ta kill him. Twice.

 

"We should look for the others." She says unsteadily, and I only nod. "The bus was gone when I went back. I'm assuming Glenn took the children ta the safe-spot. So that's probably the first place we should look."

 

"Yeah." I start walkin', feelin' Beth beside me. It was luck enough that Beth was with me already, I ain't gon' let her go now. We were already alongside the road where the rest of the group should be at. Findin' them would be easy.

 

We made it a third of a mile before walkers showed up. Beth knew ta stay at my back, she had a gun but we didn't need ta use it unless we...well really needed ta. I sent an arrow through a skull and turn ta shoot another. Beth followed as I went ta receive my arrows. Then we were on our way; occasionally crossin' paths with walkers. We took turns at takin' 'em out, Beth used the silver an' black machete I gave her. She wanted ta kill them more, ta learn how ta protected herself without fear. With all her motherin' ta Judith she had almost forgot about them.

 

"You can't be like that Blondie," I said ta her as we pushed through the last kilometer of thickets before comin' ta the clearin' where they should be. My thoughts were on the group and the safety of those children and on the girl beside me. "You can't ever forget the world ya' live in Beth. It ain't safe ta." And I ain't gonna be here ta protect ya' foreva.

 

All those people in Woodbury, the children the Governor killed, and the people that came ta the prison — they were all oblivious ta walkers and they had no fuckin' clue how ta kill 'em efficiently. Me and Rick had taugh 'em though, hell even Michonne and Carol had showed 'em a few tricks. I'll teach 'er ta be lethal though, get her a crossbow like mine and one day she might even be better than me. 

 

I nearly laugh at that fuckin' thought. Better than me? Never.

 

I hear Beth gasp, murmurin' somethin' that's lost ta me 'cause what I'm seeing is like bullet ta the heart. There, where the group should'a been waitin' is a bus burnin' up like the fuckin' desert heat. I rush forward ingorin' Beth's voice attemptin' ta stop me. I can't stop, not if there's one of 'em kids in there. Except there ain't. 

 

"They must've fled that way," Beth says, pointin' over the other side of the bus. 

 

Besides the fact that it's blatantly obvious by the trails in the grass — which she probly can't even see — I nod at her, takin' the lead. "Keep ya' eyes open Beth. Someone deliberately set this fire, may've been one 'a the Governor's men." I say, looking at 'er through hooded eyes. She doesn't look frightened at all only more determined. She nods and follows closely behind, this time with her gun. 

 

There were dozens of footprints of all sizes goin' in one direction. The grass was disrupted only slightly which meant they were in a hurry and probly runnin'. Me an' Beth arrive at the fringe where the trail is lost and I don't stop ta make sure Beth's followin' me back inta' the forest. We ain't walkin' for long before I find the first clue...or should I say clothin'. A hat ta be precise.

 

"That's Judith's hat!" Beth cries, snatchin' the item off of me. I stay still as she holds it ta her chest and wipes at her eyes. She looks so fuckin' fragile and I wanna hug her tight ta ma' chest but more than anythin' I wanna — no, need — ta find the others an' especially the little asskicker. 

 

So I pull Beth along, grippin' one 'a her hands in mine. I can't stop thinkin' 'bout how soft her skin is compared ta mine, how much hotter she is, and fuck it does things ta me I shouldn' be fuckin' thinkin' 'bout. Ain't never thought of the girl like that before and I wondered what the hell changed. Could it be that she'd smelled like raw, sweaty nature. The true scent of a woman. Or could it be that I was just fuckin' insane enough ta think 'bout a teenage girl like that. 

 

Damn.

 

All of it reminded me of Carol and when she thought I fancied her. I didn't. Fuck no. I almost fucked her though; I was once that desperate and fuckin' over drunk. She never let me live that down, always touchin' me in weird ways, little fleetin' touches...buh I couldn't stop seein' her as my mother. She'd felt like that and in a way I kinda' relish in it. And now she's gone and it was Rick who'd fuckin' sent her away. 

 

I shake my head as if shakin' away the ugly thoughts of what I wanted ta do ta Rick once I found him and it seemed ta work. I hear voices halting me in my tracks. Beth stops too, clutching at her gun as she moves ta stand beside me. She gives me a confused look, widenin' her big blue eyes, and I know she's thinkin' the same as me. It sounds like Glenn on the other side of this thick bush. And it sounds like...a fuckin' set up.

 

"Get on your knees!" We heard clearly. A cold, unfamiliar voice. "Get the fuck down and I won't shoot you."

 

I creep forward, signalin' ta Beth ta wait for my command. This fucker is gonna die, I think angrily. 

 

"Now here's whats gonna happen. You...you and...you, sit at the centre. Take the children and sit at the centre!" The prick with the carbine rifle shouts. He must've gotten it off of Glenn or someone in our group 'cause it was the same weapon Michonne brought back with her he last time she went out. I eye this motherfucker with vengeance as he throws the children a gas canister and demands at gun-point they drench themselves in the stuff. As for Glenn he is now knocked out, his lifeless body paralyzed beside Tyreese and 'em other folks from Woodbury.

 

It's when he reaches inta' his pants pocket and pulls out a box of matches that I decided the prick has taken it too far. 

 

And that's when I shoot 'im with my crossbow.

 

 

 


	2. 2. Taking Out The Enemies

**2\. TAKING OUT THE ENEMIES**

 

 

 

**The motherfucker drops** ta the ground between one second and the next. And Beth runs ta where Lizzie, Mika, Luke, and Molly are sat. She reaches for Judith and Lizzie hands her over without a word. The girl surprised me; she didn't appear even a little frightened by what the now-dead man had intended for her ta do. Another reminder of Carol, I think darkly. Only I knew what she was doin' for the kids and only I didn't disagree.

 

See Rick liked ta think he could keep 'em as kids long as possible, maybe even 'til this whole thing blows over but Carol and I knew that the world of before was forever gone. The kids needed ta learn how ta protect themselves at all times. It was why I let Carol do what she needed ta do. She just wanted ta make sure they didn't end up like Sophia. What was so wrong with that? She killed Karen and ...

 

Beth's voice pulls me from my thoughts as it always does. I watch her inspectin' the kids, makin' sure they 'a all safe and that there ain't no traces of bites or scratches on their skin. When she nods up at me, I nod back lightly. I stab the dead motherfucker in the head before goin' over ta wake up Glenn an' Tyreese an' his sister, Sasha. Glenn looks like he'd had an argument with a few heavy fists — and lost. He hasn't quiet recovered from the flu that hit us a few weeks back but he's a tough, slitherin' Korean. He'll make it. Tyreese looks confused as hell when he wakes an' almost immediately he stands and checks himself over. Satisfied he ain't bit and ain't got any scratches that could potentially turn deadly, he helps the others up. He looks weak, his arm is badly injured but he still fucken manages ta carry on. 

 

I frown at Glenn, not oblivious ta how Beth positioned herself an' the lil Asskicker ta my left, half a step behind me. I don't say anythin' but am sure as hell thinkin' what Blondie's upta'. Not now, I remind ma'self. "What happened, Korea? He one of the Governor's men?" 

 

'cept he only shrugs what muscles in his shoulders he can still move. "Yeah, I think…I didn't realize who he was until it was too late. Plus, he had Judith…somehow." He says through clenched teeth an' Beth sucks in a loud breath 'a air. Fuck even I'm a bit sickened by that statement. We all look over ta Lizzie, the eldest of the small children. She looks ta her feet, as do the others. Apparently Glenn knew Judith was with them too, 'cause the look he's throwin' Lizzie was fuckin' terrifyin'. I swat Korea's scrawny lil' bicep, tellin' him ta knock it off. He looks sorry, musta' realized he was starin' at a girl like a fucken maniac and then he asked, "Where's Maggie? She alive?"

 

"We ain't seen her since the shoot out. Might be with Rick, Carl, an Michonne." I say tryna' offer some reassurance or somethin'. "How'd he get ya'll out here by himself? Who set that bus on fire?"

 

"We don't know. The last thing I remember is a barrel staring me in the face." Glenn chocked out. "Maggie. We have to go back for her. She might have... She might be... Oh god!"

 

"She's alive, Glenn." Beth answers quietly. "She ain't weak enough to die in a fuckin' prison."

 

Damn. "Language in front'a the kids aye," I say, near smilin'. Ta be straight, I kinda liked Beth usin' filthy words. It made her all the more… Fuck sakes Daryl!

 

"Sorry… I just… We need to find shelter for the children." She's changed, a little colder, a little less careful of what she says 'cause her Daddy ain't here anymore ta sling biblical passages and dish out a little hope. It was all lost. 

 

"No we can't go. This is the meeting point. We have to wait for Maggie and Rick and Carl. And what about Michonne and Bob?" Glenn argues. "Daryl, you know we can't leave them."

 

He's right. "But we can't stay either. Got no tents, no food, and that bus is only gonna' attract walkers."

 

Glenn looks defeated. He knows I am right also. Until we find Rick and the others, we need ta look after these kids. Keep em' safe.

 

"We can leave a trail?" Beth pipes up. "You know, a piece of clothing or sometimes. We'll tie them to the trees. They'll know and they'll follow." Glenn doesn't say anythin', only looks at his feet frownin'. Beth speaks quietly, "She'll make it Glenn. You have to have some faith."

 

I nod at Beth, leanin' in ta press my lips ta Asskicker's furry head. "Better get goin' now 'fore the sun goes down." No one complains an' soon we are movin' away from the scene, leavin' that motherfucker's body for any walkers who come across him. I remember Rick tellin' me they eat people who've died, probly 'cause the bloods stays warm for like seven hours or somethin'. I ain't too fazed by the little facts like Rick is though, that bastard's corpse can rot maggots fa' all I care. Beth ties her red scarf ta a tree behind us for Rick and Maggie ta find, or even Michonne. Shit I wonder what happened ta her. 

 

Beth walks beside me, takin' two steps ta my one. I slow down at once and reach ta take Judith in one arm while still holdin' onta' my crossbow with a death grip. "Damn you' gettin' heavy girl." 

 

Βeth sighs, she was probly havin' a hard time holdin' Judith for s' long as she had. She looks so breakable, with breakable little arms. She smiles over Judith's head. "Thank you. It's like she's gained pounds in the last two hours alone."

 

"Yeh. Need ta find more food though. She's hungry. Can hear 'er belly rumblin'." Beth's hungry too, can hear hers from here. She ain't like me. I can go without food fo' like a week without my stomac' plummetin' every two seconds, learnt a long time ago, when the ol' man used ta beat me so badly I couldn't even eat and Merle was already gone ta Juve for the seventh time. I used ta blame Merle for all 'a that but not anymore. Can't blame people for anythin' when they ain't alive.

 

Lizzie catches up ta us. She don't say anythin' and I feel sorry for the girl. I know after Glenn's death-stare she's probly beratin' herself for what happened. She offers a small chocolate bar, the one with caramel on the inside and Judith snatches it with the big eyes of a child who'd just woken up ta christmas mornin' presents. I'm sure Lori would've had somethin' ta say about her child eatin' chocolate at such a young age, and Judith probly was too little ta eat it but we were out'a options. Lizzie whispers, "sorry," only loud enough for me an' the lil' Asskicker ta hear before returnin' ta the centre of the group where the other kids are. Beth pats her back as she walks passed.

 

By the time the sun reached its peak, at the center of the sky, we ended up at a river flowin' around a small island. I felt like we'd just won millions, 'cept the money would be useless ta me now. Luck was on my side this day more than any other day in my life. We will live ta see another , is all I can think. 

 

"Think we can make it?" Glenn an' Tyreese say together. 

 

I smile over one shoulder, probly the first time I've ever smiled at the two of them before. Beth is the only one who smiles back at me. "Here, take Judith." I say ta Beth an' hand her over. I sling my crossbow over my chest 'fore reachin' ta prop Lizzie on my shoulders. I take another child and hold her ta my chest, motionin' for Tyreese and Sascha ta take the other two. "Dig ya' feet in the ground an' don't turn ya' back ta the current, you'll get swept."

 

Everyone nodded. Glenn was eyein' up the flow of the river, swallowin' his adams apple. "You good, Korea?" He looks at me an' I know he ain't. Must 'ave some great fear of water or somethin'. Ain't nothin' we can do abou' it through and he knows it. 

 

"Hold tha' gun above the water Blondie." I say ta Beth as I take the lead. "An' keep close."

 

Crossin' the river was harder than I thought, Beth had gripped my hand when it reached our waist and she'd placed the gun I'd given 'er in her mouth. Fuck this is weird, ain't never held a girl's hand before. Her skin is so hot and soft. Did every girl's hand feel like this? I was pretty sure the others would'a been able ta see but I didn't care. As far as I'm concerned I'm jus' helpin' her across. Nothing more ta it, I keep tellin' myself.

 

Everythin' seemed ta be goin' fine an' me, Beth, an' the lil Asskicker an' the two kids in my arms are only a few steps away from the island. By now, the water was up ta my chest and it was fuckin' freezin'. Beth makes a squeakin' noise in my ears and points ta somethin' on the island. I follow her finger ta see them hidden behind green bush. "Do you think...maybe they belonged to the Governor and his group?"

 

"I don' know Blondie." I reply, holdin' her hand til' we feel sand beneath our feet. I sigh an' lower the kids ta the ground. Damn it felt good ta too. Beth keeps Judy close ta her chest, walkin' forward ta inspect the big, white things she'd spotted. She is vigilant, with her gun aimed and ready ta fire. I wanna' smile, glad she ain't like how she use'ta be at the farm. Good 'cause I don't think I can let her die. Not now that— But my thoughts were squashed under the sound of someone screamin'.


	3. 3. A Small Reprieve

**3\. A SMALL REPRIEVE**

 

 

 

**I swivel on** my feet jus' as Glenn an' Tyreese make it up' the bank. I take Lizzie off o' his shoulders and he darts back ta his sister Sasha, the source of the scream. I remove my crossbow from my chest, signalin' Glenn ta take the kids away. Sasha was cryin' out too loudly for it ta be somethin' other than fuckin' serious. She'd caught her leg on somethin'... Or somethin' had caught 'er.

 

I run forward, Tyresse is already there, not too far from the island. He takes Mika and pulls his sister by the waist. She cries out more loudly. "Walker, Tyreese. I'm bit." She says through clenched teeth. Tyreese is furious an' tosses the child back so he can lift his sister completely. 

 

I walk backwards, there's blood turnin' the water red an' its comin' ta'ward me an' Mika. I look up ta see Tyreese give one final pull an' Sasha breaks free...but half off 'er foot is missin'. Sasha cries inta' the crook of Tyreese's neck as he carries her outa' the water. 

 

"Blondie," I yell an' Beth resurfaces from the other side of the bushes where the caravans had been fately parked. "Those empty?" She nods her head frantically, lookin' from me ta Sasha an' Tyreese an back ta me again. She knows what we 'ave ta do – Rick had done the same thing ta her Daddy. So Beth quickly turns on 'er heels an' leads the way. "Get 'er inside. Glenn keep the kids occupied." 

 

"We know what you're going to do."

 

I look at Lizzie before followin' Beth ma'self. The girl's turnin' cold, can see it in 'er eyes. And Tyreese had told me 'bout her savin' his life. She'll end up like Carl if we don't watch ou' for 'er. "It's one thing ya can do without seein' kid." I don't wait for an answer cause I ain't interested. 

 

I find Beth standin' outside the first caravan with the lil' Asskicker in her arms. She looks at me worriedly, there's tears threatenin' ta spill outa' her big blue eyes. I don' say anythin' ta her, jus' merely brush my arm against hers as I walk passed an' inta' a scene that could'a been in some hit TV show or movie. Sasha's fucked, lyin' on the bed in a dream-like state and Tyreese is kneelin' beside her, drenched in his own sister's blood. I feel sorry for the guy; first he looses Karen and now Sasha.

 

No. I ain't gon' let that happen.

 

"Move over," I say an' Tyreese grunts, throwin' me a arched look. I undo the belt on my jeans. "Wan' 'er ta live or not? Probly be good ta go find that machete I gave ta Beth." He shakes his head then stops, realizin' there ain't no other way. As he does what I told him ta, I fasten the belt jus' above Sasha's knee, I'll cut 'er where Hershel was cut. That seemed ta work out fine. 

 

Tyreese returns an he hands me the blade. He's shakin', probly from the shock of the situation. I can't help but think'a Merle at this moment. Some people jus' weren't as tough as my son 'o bitch brother. Heck he'd sawed off his own hand an' survived, an' he'd done it alone. 

 

Sasha suddenly came ta her senses, or so it seemed. She mumbles in a blur but Tyreese an' I understand what she was sayin'. "You wan't me to leave you? To let you die?" Tyreese said loudly, not believin' his ears. "I can't Sasha. You know I can't."

 

"You have to." She coughed. I was conflicted, we needed ta do it now, before the virus spread anymore than it already has. 

 

"No. I won't. You're going to live and that's all I have to say on the matter." Tyreese said, lookin' at me expectantly. Do it, his eyes are tellin' me. 'cept Sasha stops me.

 

"I don't want to be a burden to the group. And I don't want to lose my fucking leg Tyreese. Just kill me now and be done with it."

 

She did kind of have a point. Hershel had the safety of the prison when he was bitten in the catacombs. Not that it was safety every day. Now, we're on the run. She'd only slow us down. And with younglings ta protect...she'd be better off dead.

 

_The ugly truth._

 

Sasha and Tyreese argued for another thirty seconds, still in disagreement and throwin' back lines already said. So I made the decision for them, sayin' a loud "Fuck it." in warnin' an' slammin' the machete inta' her flesh. 

 

 

 

**| BETH |**

 

 

**All my life** I dreamed of a man not like Daryl Dixon. Ironically, he had to play a few sports – maybe soccer or tennis – and he had to have absolutely no interest in farming or hunting or anything like that. I used to think money and a nice city job was what secured a safe and fortunate future. I would leave the farm with him, get married, and maybe have two or three children. We would live in a nice house with blue shutters and a balcony and a white picket fence. He would be tall and handsome, of course, and he would make me happy.

 

I gave up on that dream when Shane had opened the barn back home and I'd seen my mother for the first time. Daddy had told me that she was dead but he said her body had been too damaged, that he had buried her as soon as it happened. I had sensed deceit though, deep down in a suppressed part of me. Daddy had been blinded to the real world and now that I think about it I'm kind of glad Shane did what he did. 

 

Yes, it was the saddest day of my life. And for Carol too, who'd lost her little girl Sophia. It was the day I thought I wanted to take the easy way out. Daddy had gone m.i.a and I had needed him, badly. Andrea had given me a chance though, I liked her for that. What people of the group didn't know was that Daryl had pulled me aside that following morning, feeling the need to remind me how much of a coward I'd be if I did it. In the end he had said he didn't care either way; that if I killed myself he wouldn't even batter an eyelid. I didn't believe him one bit.

 

Now, I am glad I listened to him and to my sister, Mags. Even Lori, a little. Oh god! I think. Maggie! My eyes search for Glenn and I find him heading toward the third caravan, as far away from what's happening with Sasha as he can get. He's told the children to follow him inside to look for some food and dry clothes. I pop my head through the door to see Daryl raising a knife above his head and Tyreese is holding his sister from behind. I don't want to see this, it reminded me too much of Daddy. I head out, making myself usefull, plus we all need new clothes. 

 

I enter the same caravan as Glenn and the kids. It is a tight fit but none of us care because what Glenn's holding in his hands is a large rubbish bag full of clean-smelling, dry clothes. I lower Judith to the small bed to the back; poor darling was falling asleep in her wet clothes. I strip her at once and let her sleep with only her diaper on because the sun was giving her enough warmth. I really need to find her some more diapers before she gets a rash and sore. She's grown so much from that hungry baby I held in my arms six months ago. Another six months and I can toilet-train her, I think positively, hope blooming in my stomach.

 

When I turn around, Glenn has already gotten himself and the kids into some new clothes. He starts searching for some food while I scrummage through what's left in the bag. I find some light jeans and a tight top. Not my ideal clothes but they were the only ones that fit without me having to pull them back up again. I've lost so much weight since we left the farm. I suppose it is for the good, I'm faster now and a little stronger. Inside the bag is another two pairs of jeans, a vest, and two jackets, I decide right away to take the clothes to Daryl and Tyreese. I would have to look for something for Sasha in the other two caravans. 

 

Glenn found food in another caravan. As he eats with the kids on the shoreline, I searched for some clothes for Sasha. I didn't actually know what size she was but I figured that she mustn't be that bigger than me. I found a medical kit in one of the top cupboards and I take the clothes and medicine to Daryl.

 

I enter the caravan slowly. I didn't know what Sasha's situation was but judging from the silence, she was unconscious. I clear my throat, catching both Daryl and Tyreese's attention. "I brought dry clothes and food and medicine." I say, laying the items on the small table behind Daryl. There's so much blood everywhere, so much it almost makes me sick. I know by now, in this world that we live in, I should be used to it. But I'm not. Daryl notices my uneasiness and flicks his eyes at the door.

 

I retreat outside, relishing how the fresh, earthy air took away the metallic smell of blood and burnt flesh. Daryl and Tyreese must've used the gas element to stop the bleeding. Ughh, that's not a good mental image. I check on Judith before Daryl came out all dressed in his new clothes I'd picked for him. I know my reddening cheeks probably showed it but I tried to hide just how much he affected me. He looked hot. And he still wore the angel jacket he'd asked me to repair back at the prison. Jeans really suit him, I muse, hiding a smile. And the shirt beneath looked to be a size too small and clung to his body, making his arms look even more prominent. If that was possible. 

 

When my eyes land on his face he has a eyebrow arched and a smirk causing one dimple in his cheek. I blush under his gaze. His lips are slightly parted and his shaggy, black hair is in his eyes. I never noticed until now just how very blue his eyes are. They're like a mixture of sapphires and aqua. Since when did he have pretty eyes?

 

"Ya' like starin' at me don'cha Blondie?"


End file.
